youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sophiegaft/Season 2: What do you 'really' think?
''I hope you guys can take 30 minutes of your time to read and answer a few things.... So, Season 2 is out. After weeks of rumors and anticipation, the long awaited season has hit your televsion screens... I'm aware a lot of people are dissapointed with the first episode...and I also know that plenty of people are feeling the aster. I guess I have mixed feelings about the whole episode. I mean sure, it's a hell of an abpubt move that Greg and Brandon made- 5 years into the future, does no one else feel this is taking out the whole 'character development' factor that everyone enjoys? I know we will have flash-backs in episodes, I mean, they're bound to happen, right? And the game is set in between season 1 and 2- that'll tell us what has happened in the five years (or one would hope). The characters seem cool. I'm whelmed by Lagoon Boy, Bumble Bee, New Robin, and Wondergirl- but I'm looking forward to how they play out Beast Boy, and I've always loved Jaime Reyes as Blue Beetle,so I've been pretty much elated since I found out he was in the show! I speak for everyone when I say; we all have our different feelings about the start to the season and characters though, and I'm sure not everyone agrees with me. Do you care to share your own answers to my questions (which are in bold)? I'm interested to know what you guys feel '''How do you feel about the characters?' Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Tim, Nightwing, Bumblebee, Mal BLUE BEETLE IS AMAZING! However...I will always love Wally. I always Liked Jaime in the comics though- and it's part of the reason why I call my brother Jamie Blue! Which is nowhere near to his name....Lol. It is funny that everyone doesn't udnerstand him- I'm just glad that he's not like the comic blue beetles before him, who had no idea how to properly use the scarab suit. I always hated Cassie, and all of the wondergirl's actually. I can see where this is going. She and Conner are going to date- they did in the comics, it's only a matter of time. But I hate her. I don't mind Batgirl. I haven't seen enough of her to judge really. She seems fine, so I'm cool with the idea. She would've come into the story anyways, even if it had stayed with the original team, because she was introduced early on in Season 1- but it makes me wonder, will Cissie, from ep 23, the man's daughter (the man was a reporter, and was going to get killed) become Arrowette, because the name of the girl on the show is the same of Arrowette in the comics....? I've always enjoyed Beast Boy in any incarnation, so I'm glad he's on the show. Lol. I'm not really feeling anything for Lagoon Boy. He's Atlantean, he's male...and he calls Megan 'Angel Fish'. I have nothing against him...yet nothing for him. Tim is okay. But I am annoyed that theres no Jason. Its like he was just skipped, though I feel that one of the eps. (I can't remember which one) in which Nightwing and a few others go to pay their condolences to a fallen comrade will be about him. I can only guess, but maybe Jason is the fallen. Nightwing. I was slightly annoyed that he sounded so similar- but that's Jesse for you. I'm glad that he's still on the team- it gives me a chance to have someone I know there while I get used to the new characters. Haha! Bumblebee. I was like, Cool. Then I was like, she a Mal together? And then I was like, Cool incarnation of her. Mal is cool. I don't mind him. Not sure who he is in this universe. I have nothing against him. He's an pretty average person. I'm glad he's there. It's pretty cool what his position on the team is... How do you feel about The leap: ' ' I was slightly annoyed by the leap- it completely means we missed important events and explanations to why everything has happened. But it gives us a chance to see cool flash-backs. I wanted the characters to be introduced one by one, but now I know why they weren't. (Coz they have been there for at least a year, right, if the leap has been five years into the future). I wasn't expecting it tho, I thought it was just a rumor. What are your views on the New Relationships. I'm peeved that the relationship between Conner and Megan went on for soooo long in season 1, working up to a climax...and its been thrown out- however it will be interesting to see why. Obviously Conner isn't coping so well with it. I just want Spitfire, to be honest. The others I don't really care much about. I could happily ship Jaime and the Scarab Suit. LOL. Just kidding on that one. How do you like The idea that is been played out... I WAN'T THE ORIGINAL SHOW PEOPLE BACK. But we won't know about them until ep 3, I guess. Coz ep 2 is a continuation of ep 1.... I'm not too sure on the idea overall. Only time will tell... I know, I know. Sad answer. I hope some of you will come up with something much more ineteresting. What Will Happen... I think that the Martians will play a big part. I'm thinking they'll be a lot more comic book heroes and villians introduced, and maybe something with Darkseid, or whoever he was, with the New God people. They just introduced him, and that was it. APOCALYPSE HERE WE COME? I'm guessing there will already be the baby Atlantean kiddie from Queen Mera- maybe Kaldur returned to care for it after Aquaman died? Or maybe Aqualads just evil... Maybe they will address Jasons death? Hope you can take a few minutes to answer these, and express yourselves. Feel free to hate on my ideas. Category:Blog posts